Chip modules are generally familiar. For example, German Patent Application No. DE 102 50 321 describes an array of sensors, the sensors being disposed in part on a plane that is oriented at an incline with respect to a plane defined by a sensor platform, so that an acute angle is provided between the sensor platform and the main plane of extension of the sensor disposed on the inclined plane. In this context, the sensor platform includes in particular the surface of a printed circuit board.